


Boston Cream Pies

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: He could tell Melinda was breathing harder but he realized he also felt out of breath. It was strange, to feel as if they were doing this for the first time when in reality they knew each other’s bodies so intimately, could map the other’s skin with eyes closed. Andrew assumed it was the meaning behind what they were about to do. They were both aware this was the first step in a new and terrifying direction.
Relationships: Andrew Garner/Melinda May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Boston Cream Pies

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo Round Five
> 
> Square Filled: Creampie 
> 
> I love writing about Andrew and May trying to get pregnant. This fic is full of smut and breeding kink but no baby, sorry!

“I want to make a baby,” Melinda said as she lay on his chest, drawing circles on his skin.

Andrew’s eyes flew open. He gripped her hand, stilling it over his heart. He was sure she could feel it thundering in his chest. “Really?”

Melinda raised her head to grin at him. “We do practice enough.” She wiggled against him, rubbing her crotch against his thigh.

Andrew laughed and then groaned. “We practice cause’ it’s fun.”

“Mmm.” She bit his nipple, sucking when he hissed. “Well, then let’s put all this practice to good use.”

He shifted on the bed, sliding up until his back was against the headboard. Melinda followed him, placing kisses on his belly. Andrew cupped her cheek, directing her attention to him.

“Are you sure?”

She frowned. “Are you having second thoughts?”

Andrew stiffened. “No, babe, no. It’s just that...”

“I know I said I wanted to wait, but that was three years ago. We have a house now, stable careers, plenty of time off.” She bit him again.

Andrew threw his head back, laughing. “You’ve been thinking about this for a while then?”

“I thought I...” She looked down, biting her lower lip. “I thought I was pregnant last month, but I was just a few days late.”

“Melinda...” Andrew sat up, pulling her closer. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

She shrugged in his arms. “There wasn’t that much time. But in that little bit of it, I started imagining how I would tell you. What I’d do next. Where we would go to shop.”

Andrew looked down at her when she looked up. They grinned at each other, simply enjoying the happiness the moment brought in each-other’s arms.

“So, we are doing this?” He finally asked.

Melinda smirked. “We already did it.” She yelped when he pinched her.

“Do you have to do anything specific as far as your birth control?”

Melinda rolled her eyes, making an annoyed face. “I have to disclose my plans of becoming pregnant, sign a waiver that I do not plan to have sex with any of my field partners...” She stopped when Andrew frowned. “It happens more than you think. One of the reasons why all female operatives able to bear children are encouraged to pick a form of birth control.”

Andrew raised his eyebrow. “Good thing Coulson is a decent man.”

Melinda chuckled, kissing his sternum. “I’ll probably have to see my physician to discuss when it will be safe to start trying. The shot tends to linger in the system even after the last dose.”

“Seems like we might get to have some fun without getting any results.”

Melinda smirked up at him. “Practice makes perfect.”

“I can’t wait,” Andrew said, squeezing her right ass cheek.

Melinda laughed as she stretched her neck to kiss him.

Andrew caught himself fidgeting while his students worked on their test. There was only a few minutes left of class but the entire lecture had dragged on. He knew Melinda should be on her way home from her doctor’s appointment and he couldn’t focus. They could have started trying last month the moment they decided, but always the perfectionists, they both wanted to do things right. Andrew worried there would be some complication if she became pregnant too soon after stopping the shot, and Melinda wanted a final check-up.

Still, they took advantage of the fact that they didn’t need to be careful. She had been on the shot ever since they met, and although Melinda had reassured him that Shield’s methods of birth control were highly effective, he very rarely finished in her. He really didn’t mind. Their sex, if he could say so himself, was above average. He made sure Melinda orgasmed multiple times before he thought of himself, and by that point, she was usually so exhausted she didn’t care if he pulled out.

Andrew did love being surrounded by her warm clutch. Her pussy would envelope him, milk him until he tittered on the edge. It took a lot of self-control not to shoot off in those instances. A few times, he had asked to wear a condom and finish inside of her, craving that added intimacy. Melinda never denied him but Andrew always worried and could never enjoy the afterglow for more than a minute.

He couldn’t believe she would be all his to...

The timer went off, making him jump. Andrew cleared his throat, shifting in his seat but not even thinking about standing up. He watched as his students stuffed their belongings in their bags, shuffling toward his desk to drop off their tests before heading out. He wished everyone a safe weekend and stayed seated for a few more minutes, feeling his cock pulsing between his legs. Andrew couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation he caused to himself.

Once he was finally able to step outside without embarrassing himself, Andrew headed straight for his car. He stopped when he saw her at the bottom of the stairs outside of the building. Melinda grinned when she saw him. It looked like she was carrying a box.

Andrew rushes toward her, stopping when he was only a few steps away from her. “What cha’ got there, babe?”

Melinda smirked, opening the box. Andrew frowned when he saw the chocolate frosted donuts with no hole in them, and then looked up at her.

She rolled her eyes. “They are Boston cream pie donuts.”

Andrew’s hand froze in midair as he reached for one. He laughed so loudly a few students turned to look at them. Melinda grinned, letting him pull her closer by gripping her hip.

“We have the green light, then?” he asked, kissing the right side of her neck.

“Oh yeah.” Melinda shoved the box of donuts at him. “Now hurry up, we got work to do.”

Andrew laughed as he followed her to the car.

She climbed him the second he closed the front door. He loved when Melinda did that. She would pounce on him, wrap her legs around his waist and hang on as he gripped her ass. Andrew groaned while she rubbed her crotch against his hardening cock. He had every intention of making it to their bedroom, but as he walked through the kitchen he decided the island’s counter was good enough.

It was one of those special days when Melinda wore a dress since she was off duty. He put her down, running his hands up her outer thighs, pulling the skirt of the sundress up as he did so. Melinda bit her lower lip as his palms disappeared beneath the fabric, yelping when she felt his fingers hook in her underwear. Andrew grinned at her as he pulled them down her legs slowly, caressing her soft skin.

“Not wasting any time, I see,” Melinda said, lifting her hips lightly so her underwear could slide down her ass.

Andrew smirked, undoing his belt and pulling down his zipper. “We’ve wasted enough.” He pulled out his cock, hissing as the sensitive tip brushed against the fabric of his boxer briefs.

She hummed, wiggling to get closer to him, almost at the edge of the counter. Andrew pushed her dress up her thighs again. Her folds came into view as he angled her just right for him. Melinda was already wet, her lips swollen and red. She squirmed under his gaze and he looked up at her, smirking.

“Were you touching yourself in your car, babe?” Andrew asked, moving closer to whisper in her ear.

Melinda groaned, her right hand wrapping around his shaft, moving up and down slowly. “Your class took too long.”  
Andrew moaned, throwing his head back as he felt her smooth hand move on his cock, twisting gently when it reached his tip. “So you’ve been wet the entire way home. You probably dripped all over the seat.”

She laughed, squeezing him tighter. “I’ve been wet since I left the doctor’s office, Drew.”

He growled, stilling her hand when it headed to cup his balls. “Don’t wanna waste that,” he said, resting his forehead against Melinda’s.

She squirmed in his arms, sinking her fingernails in his back. “Fuck me, please.”

Andrew pulled back with a smirk. He could tell Melinda was breathing harder but he realized he also felt out of breath. It was strange, to feel as if they were doing this for the first time when in reality they knew each other’s bodies so intimately, could map the other’s skin with eyes closed. Andrew assumed it was the meaning behind what they were about to do. They were both aware this was the first step in a new and terrifying direction.

Melinda bit his nipple. “Stop looking at me and fuck me!”

He blinked. She was wearing her annoyed face, complete with her impatient pout that scrunched up her nose. Andrew leaned over and kissed her. His Melinda had no patience for philosophical time outs when she was like this. He gripped his cock, directing it between her thighs, rubbing his head up and down her folds, slower each time. He groaned as he watched the tip come away covered in wetness, thick drips that clung to his reddened skin.

“You want this?” Andrew leaned over and kissed her exposed throat when Melinda threw her head back. “You want my cock, Melinda?”

She mewled. “I want your baby, Drew.”

He planned to go slow, take the time to enjoy the tingle that always spread down his spine when he sank into Melinda’s heat, but he was on edge already. Her words caused him to lose more control. She moaned when his head breached her and that was all it took for him to sink all the way in. Andrew held her hips as he pounded into her for a few moments. He gasped, gripping her flesh until he was able to control himself. Her walls squeezed and released him every few seconds. She was already milking him and he couldn’t help but laugh.

Melinda groaned. “What’s so funny?” She tried to shimmy closer to him but there was no more counter left.

Andrew slid his hands under her ass, catching her, and lifted her off the island. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and ground down on his cock. He choked on the gasp that was leaving his chest and she bit his neck. They stayed like that for a few moments; naked, in the middle of their kitchen, so overcome with need that they couldn’t even fuck properly.

It was Melinda who saved him from that cycle of torturing pleasure. She laced her fingers behind his neck and held on, lifting her body with the sheer strength of her arms until his cock slipped out almost entirely, except for the head. Andrew shouted when Melinda rolled her hips, rotating her folds around his sensitive tip, before sinking back down. She did it again and again, slower each time.

He groaned, burying his face in her neck, biting her soft skin. “Oh god, Melinda! That feels so good.”  
She panted, wrapping her arms around his shoulders even tighter. “Let go then. Come for me.”

“But you haven’t even… oh fuck!”

Melinda bounced on his cock faster, rotating her hips every time he bottomed out. Andrew was sure he was deeper in her that he had ever been before. Her pussy started squeezing around him again. He wanted nothing else than to succumb to the incredible pleasure that was making his toes curl on the floor.

“I want you to come inside of me. Fill me up.” Melinda pushed her hands down on his shoulders and leaned back to gain more leverage. “Drew, please…please… I want it…oh shit!.”

Andrew watched her, trying to take deep breaths so he didn’t pass out, unable to believe this beautiful woman in his arms wanted him so much, trusted him so deeply, that she was ready to carry his child and make him a father. Melinda clenched around him and he almost fainted from the rush of pleasure that coursed through him. His cock pulsed. He could feel pre-cum bubble out of his slit and he sank his fingernails in the supple flesh of her ass cheeks.

“I need to put you down somewhere,” Andrew said, panting.

Melinda hummed, eyes closed, mouth slightly open as she panted with him. He walked slowly to the couch, trying not to lose balance and end up on the floor. The pants tangled around his ankles didn’t help his progress. Melinda laughed as he almost hopped around the kitchen island to get to the couch. She bit his shoulder, licking the skin she bruised and Andrew shivered.

He almost slammed her down on the arm of the couch. They both groaned when his cock slipped out. Andrew gripped the bottom of his shaft and squeezed, taking the opportunity to breathe deeply and regroup. Melinda wasn’t happy. She twisted on the arm of the couch, her fingernails sinking into his forearms as she held on.

“Put it in... Drew come on! Put it back in please … please....”

Andrew’s mouth dropped open as he stroked his shaft. He had never seen his wife this… _wild_. She was always enthusiastic in bed, and often exhausted him before he was even done, but this was something completely new. Melinda craved him and couldn’t control herself. It was making him lose control as well. They were like animals, sensing what hey other could offer and desperately needing it.

He groaned at that idea, lining up his cock and sliding back into her. She screamed and Andrew worried he hurt her for a moment but he realized it was a scream of pleasure when Melinda began grinding her hips against him. Every time he thrusted she moved further down on his cock.

“Babe... shit! I’m gonna cum...” Andrew closed his eyes. He could feel his balls tightening. He hissed at the pleasure that was beginning to border on pain.

“Yes, Drew. Yes! Cum for me.” Melinda ran her hands up and down his chest. “Cum inside of me. I want to have your baby.”

“Oh god....ohhhhh....” Andrew’s hips snapped forward and he felt it coming. It rushed from his balls and traveled across his shaft, the pressure increasing each second. He mewled when the hot liquid spurted out of his slit.

Andrew laughed when he realized he didn’t have to pull out, or move at all. On the contrary, he shoved his cock even deeper. Melinda whimpered as she felt him pulse inside of her. He hissed when her walls contracted. Every drop of his cum was being milked from him and Andrew felt a strange masculine pride in that. It sent a shiver down his spine as he felt his cock pulse out the last spurts of his semen.

He panted, bending down to lean his head on Melinda’s belly. She whimpered, her hips jumping, making Andrew hiss from sensitivity. Yet, he did not even dream of pulling out. He kissed her belly, caressing the taut muscles and soft skin. Melinda sighed, running her fingers through his hair.

“I can feel your cum dripping out of me,” she said.

Andrew looked up. “Should I put your feet up?”

She laughed, shaking her head. “That’s just a stupid myth.”

He grinned. “In that case...” He straightened up, pulling out slowly.

Andrew saw Melinda sit up on her elbows as he sank to his knees. He groaned when he saw her pussy; red folds swollen and shiny, and his cum dripping out of her opening. It flowed out the more Melinda clenched. It looked like she was still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“See something you like?” She asked, chuckling.

Andrew hummed. He lapped at her folds first, gripping Melinda’s hips to hold her down when she jumped. He smirked up at her and dove back in. This time, his tongue slid over her opening, lapping up the cum still dripping out. He swallowed and did it again, parting his lips to suck.

“Fuck! Easy, Drew... sensitive.” Melinda pushed his head away, rolling over and collapsing on the couch.

Andrew remained kneeling on the floor, blinking slowly as he watched his wife sprawl out on the couch, her pussy still dripping on the cushions they had guests sit on. Melinda smirked when she caught him staring. She twisted her hips, closing her thighs and moving her legs to the side so he had a perfect view of her swollen folds, white traces of fluid still clinging to them.

Melinda smirked as she reached down with her right hand, dipping her middle finger in her pussy and dragging out even more cum. She swirled it around her folds, moaning as she coated her clit and rubbed circles around it. Andrew moaned, licking his lips. He shuffled closer when she brought her finger to her mouth, her tongue peeking out to lick the cum off the tip before she sucked the entire finger into her mouth, moaning.

“We need to go upstairs,” Andrew said, standing up with a groan.

Melinda looked at him, cooking her head to the right. “Why? Do you need a nap?”

He grinned down at her. “No, because I plan to do this at least three more times.”

She squealed when Andrew picked her up, smacking her ass as Melinda wrapped her legs around his waist. He knew she could feel he was hard already.

“You think you have anything left in there?” she said biting his ear as he walked up the stairs slowly.

“You have no idea,” Andrew said.


End file.
